Percy jackson dead of night
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Now if there's one thing I know about monsters, it's that they are deadly to demigods, so why the heck am I falling for one? Percy/Vampire OC Minor Artemis/percy
1. Chapter 1

Full name: Rachel transle

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Nickname (If they have one): Fang face

Human parent: Alucard Transle

Godly parent: Nyx

Hometown: Boston

Background/past: Rachel grew up in a small family in Boston, her father is the human child of the monster Dracula. At age 7 her father was killed by the minotaur and she has been on the run ever since.

Birthday: 13th October

Skills/powers: control over shadows, shadow travel, enhanced strength, speed, agility, turns into a bat or wolf

Preffered weapon: vladnir a English sword

Hair colour and style: black, shoulder length

Eye colour: red

Any other specific details about apperance (ect, normal daily clothes, rosy cheeks, tan skin, long eyelashes and so on): likes black, pail skin, friends with Thanos

Personality: kind, sometimes creepy

Likes: the color black, blue skittles, wolves, bats, chiron

Dislikes: monsters, sunburn, Apolo

Romantic intrest:

Faverite thing to do at camp: train, prank stroll brothers

Faverite place: Nyx cabin

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Motto or quote: "Fuck my unlife!"

Unique fact: she's a legacy of Dracula

How old they were when they got to camp: 19

How did they get to camp: running from the minotaur

Any other additional details about the character: sometimes acts like nice 


	2. Chapter 2

It was just before dinner at camp Half blood and I was starving. For those of you who don't know what I mean, camp half blood is a camp for demigods set up by the Olympian gods. Near the middle of camp there is a U shaped row of cabins, originally only 12, there's now one for each God, major or minor. The camp has a training arena which some campers call the pit. It's got a small farm of strawberries and grapes then there the Forrest full of monsters and the big house. Now, back to the story.

My name is Percy jackson, son of Persidon and Bane of about every monster out there, killer of geae and Kronos, slater of the Giants Yada Yada ADHD is really not fun for long titles. As I walked out of my cabin I heard a monstrous roar from just beyond the camp borders, I knew it was a minotaur... Agh! I stupid, don't think it's name! Bad percy! Bad bad! There was another roar, one that sounded in pain. I pulled a pen from my pocket and charged. Yes I know what your thinking, crazy to attack a monster with a pen, well this isn't an ordinary pen. I pulled off its cap and it magically turned into my sword riptide. As I reached the top of the ridge, the half bull half man monster was flailing trying to get a pail ebony haired girl of its back. The girl in question was wearing all black clothing exactly the same style as my cousin Nico would wear. Her eyes were bright red like burning coals and she was incredibly pail. As the monster reared back the girl impailed a midevil looking storm into the side of its neck and flipped around, dragging the sword 360 degrees, decapitation the beast as it burst into gold dust. The girl fell to the ground just as the ares cabin border patrol arrived.

"are you alright? " I asked her. She gave me a short nod and pulled a water bottle or some red liquid out and drank it.

" so, this is halfblood Hill? " the girl asked. Not waiting for an answer she continued." great, name's Rachel, daughter of Nyx. "

" oh a goth brat. " sneered a girl in a death to Barby shirt, it was Clarissa, daughter of Ares." what are you doing here? "

Rachel groaned and faceplate at that. I had to admit, I like her already." first off, mum sent me here due to some jerk's profficy." at that the setting sun brightened largely. "shut it Apolo!" with that the sun dimmed, stunning the ares campers. "second, I have been chased from Alaska to here by that fucking freak," she gestured to the former monster, "all because I kicked the fucker where Apolo don't shine."

Clarissa smirked and gave a bark of laughter before gesturing for Rachel to follow. "I like you already kid."

As we all headed towards the camp, Rachel grabbed my arm, her hands were fricken cold, like dead cold! "hey, what's your curse?"

I was dumbfounded, not many knew I carried the curse of Achilles or any curse. "Achilles curse."

Rachel nodded and gave a soft grin." hey, cursed people stick together, right? " I gave a numb nod." I carry a curse from Apolo and it's been passed down from my grandfather."

"wow, that must suck." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"tell me about it." she chuckled then blushed slightly and looked away. I have no idea why she did that, the only person who ever did that was Annabeth, who had ditched me last year for some kid of Ares who completed the trials of Hercules, I was suicidal for months afterwards, even asked Ares and artemis to kill me, not that they would. Even Clarissa who normally hated my guts felt sorry for me and kicked Annabeth ass. "so, who's your godly parent?"

"Persidon." I answered devoid of emotion, I was still trying to get over my former girlfriend.

"huh, cool, I wonder what it's like to see a shark eat something up close. " she remarked absently. I shuddered, sharks were very messy eaters seriously, they can make anything a mess which is odd considering how polite they are. I pushed that aside as the dinner conch blew. I just remembered, I AM STARVING! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I own nothing. Also, this chapter contains stuff which other may find disgusting, taboo or wrong.

Dinner was delicious! I mean, the plates magically make whatever you want! I for one had roast potatoes and chicken, which I gave half of as an offering to the gods Persian, Hestia and Artemis, who I still respect for not turning me into a jackalope. I sat alone at the persidon table next to the Nyx table which only had the new girl Rachel sitting at. Oddly she had given her entire dinner as an offering to her mother Nyx. I put it down to her just being greatful.

There was a massive clap of thunder and Zeus, Persidon and... My mum!? were standing at the pavilion. Persidon looked ashamed and mum looked grossed out and shocked.

"Persious Jackson, come here! " Zeus boomed. I gulped and walked over and bowed, I really didn't want to piss off my uncle." rise, I am not going to smite you. However, your parents must talk with you in private."

I gulped and Persidon led me and mum inside the big house. There was a pacman machine in the corner and a ping-pong table in the middle, acting as a table for the meetings.

"well, I've screwed up big time." persidon muttered. "percy, as it turns out, you've got an older sister."

"huh?" wow, best intelligent response ever. What was he talking about?!

"percy, it seems my Roman form is the father of your mum." persidon winced. WHAT THE FUCK?! MY SISTER IS MY MUM!?

"WHAT?! " I shrieked loudly. Dad gulped nervously. Oh boy he screwed up Bad!

" I know, I know, I fucked up." he muttered. "I didn't even know about this." I couldn't help but groan, mum was also my sister! I mean, sure uncle Zeus married his sister hera BUT COME ON! I THIS IS JUST NASTY! "Hence forth, Zeus has ordered Sally to attend the camp, once again, I am really, really sorry."

"well, this is just wrong." my mum/sister muttered. Persidon gave an uneasy gulp and flashed out just as Zeus entered.

"for once, I feel sorry for you percious. " Zeus explained as he rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly cringed." Sally, I'm sorry for your loss, Paul blowfish's plane crashed due to engine failure." mum cringed and bit back a sob, she had only just gotten married to him a few months ago. "I shall see to it that hades sends him to elysium." mum nodded sadly as she continued to cry.

After Zeus left we sat there in an awkward silence which was occasionally interrupted by mum's sobs. Eventually chiron entered.

"Percy, Sally, is everything alright? " he asked. I don't know what happened but I just snapped. If anything, I was betting Ares was messing with me.

" ALRIGHT?! I ALRIGHT!? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY MUM IS MY SISTER! " I shouted, I was really glad the big house was sound proof." THEN PAUL DIED AND EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP! "

Chiron stood there for a few seconds, stunned." I see... " he said softly." you can both stay in Persidon cabin then, percy, you have tomorrow off. " with that we left. Dad's cabin was close to the big house so we didn't walk far, everyone was already in bed. The cabin really only used to have two occupants, me and Tyson, and now Sally, my mum/sister. Above my bed was my shield which Tyson made me, my trident which dad gave me and my camp necklace. Mum just sat down on abed the opposite side of the room. I pulled across a curtain around my embed and went to sleep. I made a mental note to thank Leo for installing these.

In the morning I woke up at the sound of the conch shell. I got out of bed and noticed mum was already dressed and wearing camp uniform, although she still looked freaked out, then again, she did have sex with her dad. Who is also my dad... Gross. I walked out the door and walked over to the pavilion for breakfast. Mum right behind me.

As we sat down mum noticed the empty plates. "uh, percy, how does this work?" I remembered explaining it to her once.

"just think what you want to eat. " I explained as a small stack of blue waffles appeared on the plate." then it appears."

She nodded and a slice of French toast appeared on the plate. After five minutes we started getting odd stares from campers. Then again, Zeus did explain the situation to them last night.

There was an explosion from bunker 9. Mum jumped in surprise. Leo came running over. "Holy Hephestus, ruuuun!" thats when we saw it, Leo somehow set fire to a inflatable pool full of WATER, I mean, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? Oh, that and the fact a automaton bull was spanking out. 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Percy jackson and the dead of night.

Ch3

So,lets see here, new top contender for impossible things I've seen. Leo burning water and the pool with said water. Well now onto more important matters. Stopping the mechanical bull from bunker 9. I groaned and uncapped riptide before charging the bull with every ares slash Mars camper. Stupid bronze bull, I'll sick the strolls on Leo for this! All our weapons kept bouncing off it like rubber balls, note to self, give ceberus a rubber ball next time I see him.

Out of nowhere Rachel transle had appeared, we'll rather she shadow traveled under the bull, and thrust her fist clean through the ribs of the metal bull where she then ripped out a rather important looking cog before shadow traveling to the shade of a nearby tree as the bull fell apart and it's gears were flung skyward. With a metal crunch it fell over.

"this happen often? " Sally asked me in concern.

" let's see, Leo pulling the impossible and having a robot run amok, yep. " I answered happily, just wait till she meats the strolls.

" I uh... Think I'll go see Charon about something to defend myself with." Sally gulped before swiftly walking off towards the big house. I can't blame her really, I knew she was still devastated that Paul died last night and that she was trying to keep herself occupied. Her deadly flaw, Love. Aphrodite must be having a field day with this.

"am not, it's a field year." chuckled a voice behind me. I turned to face the goddess of love who currently looked simular to eco and Annabeth. I bowed, I really didn't want her mad, she's messed with my love life enough. "still love her huh? I was sure you got over the Athena spawn."

I sighed." what is it you want lady aphrodite? " I was trying my best to be nice as the last time I got her mad her children asides piper tied me to a chair and dressed me in girl clothing.

Aphrodite smiled." kiss me."

I have her a blank stare, she was trying to charm speak me again, I hate when she does that! "no audience but no."

Aphrodite stared at me like I'd grown a second head. This time she tried 100%,which not even Zeus could ignore. "kiss me"

This time I rolled my eyes. "no thanks, you can't use what isn't there." you see charm speak uses ones romantic love to make them do things, rather annoying I say.

Aphrodite glared then smiled and shrugged. "well, worth a shot, anyway, I've come to warn you, ares is pissed off and I am hiding here. So expect a angry God." she turned and began walking. "oh, and since persidon owes me a favor, I'm staying in your cabin." I was about to protest but she was already gone. I groaned, knowing her, the room will smell of perfume by the end of the next hour. I walked over to see how Rachel was going, she was still sitting under the tree, keeping the to the shadows, yeah, little fact, nyx and Apolo never got along.

"so how's it going? " I asked her. She jumped slightly, she must of zoned out.

" uh, good? " she replied." so, what did aphrodite want? "

" a place to hide from an angry boyfriend and she picked dad's cabin. " I sighed, I could see this being a disaster.

" Aphrodite's love curse too huh? " she asked non chattedly." I met a girl like that once, couldn't hold a date."

I sighed at that, aphrodite has made my love life 'interesting' by giving me an extra flaw, Love. So on my flaws list it's Love, loyalty and a thing for blue food, namely cookies. "So, how's your Apolo curse?"

"Lame, seriously, I dissolve to dust if I stay in the sun too long, ever been dissolved and reformed just to amuse a god? Tarterus is not fun." she shuddered. Wait, reform, sun, Apolo, ahh nuts, Apolo that is a dick move. You gave her the curse of the vampire?!

"been going to Tarterus once, didn't like it." I sighed sadly. "must suck for you've even more with that curse and all." the she gave a sad nod and tentively poked a finger in the sun but quickly pulled back as it started to smoke.

"yeah." she sighed sadly. I felt sorry for her, I silently swore I'd get Apolo for this. "it's horrid, I can't even have normal food, it turns to dust in my mouth." I shuddered, I couldn't bare a world without cookies or mum's cooking. Ooh look, a bird... AGH PIDGEON! Little rat dive bombed me, I really hate pigeons, apparently Rachel did too as she tried to hit it with her sword.

"Winged rat! " she shouted at it. Well that's something we agree on." damned pigeons, why do it have to be pigeons? "

" yeah, I don't like them either." I shuddered. "especially after the chariot race."

She gave me an odd look bit left the subject be. I saw mum walking over with two bracelets on her wrists. She smiled as she stopped next to us." percy, who's your friend? "

" My name's Rachel Transle, daughter of Nyx and barer of the curse of Apolo." Rachel explained. "your percy's mum and, half sister?" mum cringed slightly at that.

"yeah, I'm Sally jackson." she replied nervously then turned to me. "percy, Chiron said that you can teach me how to use this?" she twisted the left bracelet and it turned into a jagged sword with a blue jagged gem running it's middle length, oddly the hilt had chains around it which were wrapped around her wrist. She twisted the other bracelet and a round shield with dad's symbol of a tritant on it. (Kratos blades from GoW and a Greek shield)

I nodded, being head of Persidon cabin meant I could teach a class, I taught sword fighting and canoeing. "alright, let's go. Don't worry about hurting me either, I bare the Achilles curse, remember." I got a shaken nod and mum dropped her shield by accident. This will be a long day. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my OCs.

Percy jackson dead of Knight #3

Apolo as usual was flirting with some girl he met or was, he was ordered by a very pissed off Zeus to get to camp half-blood. He arrived just outside the arena to see Persidon's children Sally and Percy jackson in the arena training, the woman was a natural with a sword but faltered with the shield.

"Lord Apolo! " Sally gasped before bowing politely. Percy and the campers followed suit.

" relax, I'm awesome, no need to bow I know I am already." Apolo bragged smugly. Suddenly his mouth went on autopilot and he couldn't stop it, he was giving a profficy. "mother of the sea's heir and the one who bares Apolo's curse halt the grandfather who haunts the night and must not see Apolos light. Son of the sea, a curse must be broke in order to halt the poisons choke." with that, Apolo groaned and fell on his ass, proficies always take a lot out of him.

"what was that? " Sally asked uneasily.

" another great profficy, great." percy groaned, Apolo can understand, percy has been the Center of the past few great proficies. "sounds like it involves me and you mum."

Apolo gave a thumbs up, seaweed brains was smarter than he looked.

" well, if it is, now what? " Sally asked.

Percy looked at Apolo and helped him up." go see chiron and get Apolo some rest." Sally nodded and helped get Apolo over to the big house.

By the time they got him there, Rachel was holding the door open for them and followed them inside. Luckily Mr. D was not there or it be awkward.

"Lord Apolo, what happened? " chiron asked in concern. After explaining about the profficy chiron paced around the room while Apolo rested." I believe that this is definitely about you three." he said as he looked at Rachel, Sally and percy who were seated. "I shall allow this quest, get packed as you can leave today." they all nodded and Rachel shadow traveled to her cabin to Get her stuff. Percy and Sally walked to the cabin and opened the door. Percy had guessed right, aphrodite had made the place smell of perfume and said goddess was flicking through an album as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"lady aphrodite, are you okay? " Sally asked in concern.

"ARES DUMPED ME!" The goddess of love cried. As she looked at them, the could see that she had a orange eye (inchor as opposed to red blood) this had unsettled the two demigods greatly. "all I d-did was ask if we could see a m-movie."

Percy began to pack supplies for the quest as Sally sprinted to get help. Aphrodite just kept sobbing, it was very unnerving to see the goddess of love heartbroken. By the time Sally returned with Mr. D and Chiron, Aphrodite had gone through an entire box of tissues she had conjured up.

"oh dear." Mr. D gulped at the sight. "I'll take her back to Olympus, thank or what ever miss Johnson." percy and Sally mentally facepalmed at that, he never got the names right. With a gold flash, the two gods were gone. A second later, Rachel shadow traveled in with a bag full of food supplies, nectar and ambrosia for the trip.

"all set, cus I feel like a bloodbath." Rachel smiled. That got a wry smirk from Sally who was ignorant to what Rachel was cursed with while Chiron and Percy suppressed shudders. As they left the cabin percy handed Rachel a pair of gloves to help protect her from the sun.

"so, any idea where this grandfather guy would be? " Sally asked.

" Boston. It's where he was slain, it's where he will rise." Rachel asked.

"how do you know? " Sally asked.

" grandfather who haunts the night, yeah it's my granddad alright, cursed the by Apolo, like me, heck, you could class me as part monster if you want." Rachel explained as they passed through the forcefield and towards Boston. "I carry Apolo's curse, I think the term is vampire, so according to the last bit of the profficy, percy has to break someone's curse to half some poison or something, probably his Achilles curse or the curse aphrodite put on your family."

"what curse?" Sally gulped nervously.

"she promised to reek havoc on my love life and yours" percy sighed as they walked along the road, riptide capped and ready. "part of why I can't find love, seriously, calypso, Zoe, Rachel Annabeth even Rhianna."

"who?" Sally asked.

"a girl I met during my time at new Rome." percy sighed.

"oh... " was all the adult demigod managed to say.

" we got company." Rachel whispered as a he'll hound with a collar trotted forwards happily.

"it's okay, just miss O'Reilly." percy smiled as he patted the hell hound. "she's my pet."

"okay,thats odd." Rachel shrugged as percy climbed onto the monster.

"hop on, it'll be quicker this way." percy smiled happily as the he'll hound lowered slightly. Sally shrugged and climbed on, she'd met miss O'Reilly before and was fond of her. Rachel reluctantly climbed on.

"now, it might feel like you skin is pealing off your face." percy warned as the he'll hound jumped into a shadow and they vanished 


	6. Chapter 6

Percy jackson dead of night.

I own nothing

CH V

Sally jackson POV

To say my life was interesting now was a massive understatement. I found out my father was Neptune, Persiodan's Roman counterpart which meant my son percy was also my brother, why do I suddenly feel like I've heard this before. To think, this all was figured out after I got a bit tipsy and fell of a dock, luckily for I'm a daughter of Neptune as I could breath underwater. Then after an awkward moment with dad and my son/brother, I found out Paul died, oh gods... I wish he was still alive. Currently, Percy's warning about how this form of travel works was bloody damn accurate, I mean Di Immortales! I think my skill is literally peeling and these horrid noises and the suffocating feeling, I swear on the river styx that this is almost as bad as child birth! Suddenly the sensations stopped and we were in a Forrest, lightly covered with shade from the trees. Percy and Rachel slid off the hell hound with ease. I however, fell off rather painfully. "You okay mum? " percy asked me in concern. I was glad he still called me that, it'd me odd if he were to call me his sister.

" yep." I groaned as he sat up from my position lying on the ground. A silver arrow shot through the air accompanied by someone screaming 'no!' then with a yellow puff, perry's hell hound turned to dust. Girls in Silver uniform came out of the bushes, I recognised two, Thalia and Lady Artemis.

"Pheobe! " thalia scolded a brunette girl who looked full of herself.

" what? " the girl snorted." the beast belonged to the pig male, why should I care? "

" Because Pheobe, you just attacked his sacred animal! " Lady Artemis scolded the girl. Wait, I thought only gods had sacred animals." Do you wish for us to have an unhappy immortal after you?! "

" Lady Artemis. It's good to see you again." percy bowed, Rachel and me followed suit.

"Miss jackson, what are you doing here? " Thalia asked in confusion.

" It's good to see you thalia but please, I do not wish to discuss it. All I shall say is I am a demigod as it turns out and we were sent to stop a monster from rising." I explained, tears threatened to form at the thought of Paul but I forced it down.

"so, you hunt the vampire too then? " artemis asked then glanced at Rachel." girl." Artemis said bluntly.

"hunter." Rachel said with venom I'm her voice.

"I see you are to stop your grandfather Dracula then? " artemis asked bluntly. Rachel just nodded." very well, since you travel with the one male I find acceptable you can stay with us."

"thank you lady artemis." Percy said happily, earning a scoff from Pheobe.

"No problem Percous." Artemis smiled.

"okay, moonbeam." percy chuckled. Oh gods does my son have a death wish!?

"kelp head."

"Moony"

"seaweed brains"

"... Artyyyy."

Wait, what is going on? Is my son actually messing around with the man hating God!? My jaw dropped in shock, making Artemis roll her eyes.

"Do not act surprised Salline Jackson" artemis shrugged. Wait, she used my full name!? Nobody has used my full name in ages! "Your.. Son is the only male I find acceptable. Hence why I refused to end his life after his heart was betrayed by that whore Annabeth."

"We need to move." Thalia said. "this many of us in one place is sure to attract all the monsters this side of state." I gulped and nodded, swords, decent enough, shield... I'm as good as dead. Eventually we made it to a clearing filled with tents. Each of each was green and had a silver Crescent moon and another symbol based upon their godly parent. A few of the younger Hunters tackled percy into hugs. Artemis noticed my Confusion.

"Percy has helped many of the newer hunters get to camp during his brief stay with us, they trust him deeply and I know he'd never betray their trust." Artemis explained calmly as a young girl I'm assuming was a daughter of Hermies climbed onto my son's shoulders, giggling.

"Sally, I know of your heritage and I will have you know both you and your son are welcome in the hunt whenever you wish." the virgin goddess smiled politely.

"Thank you for the kind offer Lady Artemis." I replied and bowed. Suddenly Rachel sprinted across from the other side of camp, arrows whizzing past her as she narrowly dodged them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! "Artemis demanded. Six hunters walked out of the shrubs and glared at Rachel. Amount them was the girl called Pheobe.

" they attacked my lady artemis." Rachel stated bluntly. "all I asked is if they could point me to the nearest stream."

"Is this true?" Artemis asked firmly.

"Milady that BEAST should be shot on sight! " one of the girls, a ginger, demanded.

" She is on a quest to stop Dracula Emily, she is our geust" artemis retorted. There was a loud snap and I heard someone shout something about a Drakon. I twisted my left bracelet and the blades of Athena formed in my hands. Percy pulled his pen out and uncapped it turning it into ankelios aka riptide, Rachel pulled out a black great sword made of stygian iron with the name Vladnir engraved in the blade using ancient Greek. Great, here comes the Drakon. 


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Ch VI

Percy POV.

Great, a drakon, the second the Massive winged lizard broke through the trees and into view, it was pelted with a hail of arrows, not that it did much good. Mum had drawn the blades of Athena, why did Athena give those to her anyway? I drew riptide and charged, Rachel pulled out a small Bobby pin from her hair and it turned into her black stygian iron great sword called Vladnir. I sidestepped a blast of its acidic breath and slashed at its snout, barely harming it. The monster let loose another blast of acidic breath, this one I took full on, even with the Achilles curse it stung like hades! Mum charged next and flung her blades into the drakon's mouth where they anchored in. Mum rooted her feet to the ground and yanked the blades back hard, ripping the monster's snout in half as its black blood pooled from where it's lower jaw once was. I had to admit that chained swords were pretty handy. The hunters let loose a volley of arrows into the wound, making the beast roar in pain. The drakon swatted two hunters into a tree, one was knocked unconscious but the other, Thalia, my best friend and cousin wasn't lucky, she ended up with a branch through her head. I was beyond pissed off, I was furious. I ran at the drakon and rammed riptide into its left eye to hold on and I willed some water to freeze into the form of spiked knuckle dusters and began to relentlessly punch the beast as arrows continued to shower down upon it. With a final roar, the drakon collapsed and burst into dust. Besides me I noticed Rachel covered in cuts which were smoldering in the sunlight with a dust covered sword in the ground which was where the drakon's back once was. Rachel gave a weak smile then collapsed. I rushed over and shook her lightly.

"Rachel?! " I began to panic." Rachel! "

" L, left pocket." she weakly groaned I nodded and pulled a clear water bottle half full of what I'm pretty sure was blood. I unscrewed the lid and held it to her lips. After a few moments, she had emptied about a third of the remaining liquid and her wounds were closed but her skin still smoked on the sun.

"Is thalia, okay? " Rachel asked. By this time I was silently crying, I shook my head, there was no way thalia could of survived a branch through the head, I'm sure not even a god could. She then saw the state thalia was in but quickly looked away." I'm sorry."

"Ahhhhhh this fucken hurts! " everyone looked over to thalia, we'll the good news, she somehow survived that, the bad news news, she no longer has a left eye. Honestly I'm surprised she's even conscious by this stage. Two of the daughters of Apolo helped her down and began tending to her wounds. Luckily the branch missed her brain. I turned to see mum trying to hold down her breakfast while looking away from thalia and Artemis was clearly iris messaging her brother. With a golden flash Apolo was in the camp and rushed to Thalia's side and began to help, tissue healed and grew back, I had to turn away from this, I wasn't squimish but this wasn't pleasant to watch either.

"you alright percy? " Rachel asked me. I gave a shaken nod." yeah, don't lie to me, I really don't like seeing people suffer, just tell me the truth okay? "

" that is just gross." I managed, I heard someone emptying their stomachs and I'm sure it was mum. "I mean, I'm used to death and monsters but that was completely new."

Rachel gripped my shoulder softly and gave a sympathetic look." I know bur it's a part of our lives, we can't ignore stuff like this as though it never happened, it's what makes and defines us, if it doesn't then we become the monsters." that last part I could tell was full of her own guilt and mostly to herself.

"hey, you're better than any monster, who cares about your curse, you chose to better yourself instead of letting yourself become the monster." I don't know why but the smile she gave me made my heart flutter. This feeling was simular to what I felt for Annabeth but stronger, I was clueless about this sort of thing, if only Silene was still alive, she always gave good advice.

Rachel POV

Fuck my undead life. How is it percy can make me feel this way?! Most other boys I meet make me want to rip their throats out then feed on them, but then he says a few words and I'm putty in his hands, Ugh! This is bloody confusing! On one hand, he's a guy, I really fucken hate them, heck it's only because of my curse that I can't join the hunters and then when I first saw him I acted all nice, what is wrong with me, wait... FUCKEN HADES THIS IS APHODITE'S DOING!

"Hold on a second." I told percy calmly and I tossed some dust into the air before tossing a demachima through it which disappeared. "Mum, please get aphrodite here, now?" after a few moments said love goddess was standing by us with her arms crossed in annoyance, all the hunters glared at her.

"Why are you messing with my emotions?! " I demanded to her.

" I am not doing a thing." she admitted, her cheaks were still stained with tears from earlier. "I've done nothing, your feelings are natural and rather the opposite of what I want."

"oh, and why is that lady aphrodite?" Sally asked with an edge to her voice.

"because I cursed percy to make him mine! " she admitted. Okay, that is messed up.

" Aphrodite, leave, but now." artemis growled.

"what of it loveless freak!? " aphrodite taunted.

Artemis drew her bow and took aim." Leave percous alone, he is the one male I respect and I shall not have you turn him into a man whore! " she left the arrow fly but it never hit its target, aphrodite had flashed away.

Percy stood ramrod still then visibly shuddered." that was disturbing. I respect her but that is just wrong."

"So the entire reason she cursed you is so you two might knock boots? " Apolo asked." bro I'd tap that." that comment earned a kick to the groin from a now recovered thalia and a arrow to the side from Artemis.

"Lord Apolo, no." percy stated bluntly, I was impressed, most guys would of jumped at a chance to sleep with the goddess of love.

"percy, why would you do that? Not sleeping with her? "I asked him.

" my fatal flaw is loyalty, I'd never sleep with her." he replied. My non beating heart hurt, I felt like I was in tarterus again.

"you have a girlfriend? " I squeaked. I felt like shit.

"Not anymore." he muttered before storming off. I turned to ask what that was about and they ignored me asides Sally who was passed out from exhaustion and artemis who walked over to me.

"Rachel, you must know, percous had his heart broken by the daughter of Athena, I can see you like him however, his heart will take time to mend." She told me.

"Why are you telling my this? "I asked, I was curious and the hope that maybe percy may like me made me feel, odd, I've never felt like this, ever.

" I too once had one who I loved, but orion turned out to be a rapist, percy is different, if anything, he is the one male in all my life I would deem perfect." artemis explained, I was curious, why would she tell me about orion? "Rachel, do not break his heart even further but I cannot believe I'm about to sound like aphrodite, but follow your heart." she gave a slight shudder. I nodded and rushed off to find percy. 


End file.
